Cinderella
by Wicked Eponine 2010
Summary: AU: Fiyero’s relationship with his daughter, Cami. Set to the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. ONE-SHOT. My first Wicked story, so be nice.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Wicked or the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. Rent obviously belongs to Jonathon Larson. 'Nuff said. I can say that I do own my original characters and the plot.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics.

A/N: I was listening to the song Cinderella and thought that it would make a cute Wicked story. The Aaden in this story is Cami's boyfriend and Elphaba's son.

A/N 2: Thanks to Maureen Elphaba Thropp for this idea!

Summary: AU: Fiyero's relationship with his daughter, Cami. Set to the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. ONE-SHOT. My first Wicked story, so be nice.

Genre: Family/General

Rating: K+

CINDERELLA  
By Lucky Eponine

Fiyero smiled as he watched his seven-year-old daughter, Cami, dance around her bedroom. Cami was a clumsy girl, but in Fiyero's heart, she was as graceful as a swan. As of the moment, she was listening to the latest Hannah Montana song and trying to dance to it.

_She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders._

Fiyero had had a long day at work, and there was still a lot of work to do. Since Cami's mother had passed away the year before, Fiyero took on the responsibility of being both a working dad and a stay-at-home dad.

He felt Cami tug on his pant leg. He looked down into her beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Daddy, there's a ball at the castle. I've been invited, and I need to practice my dancing. Please, daddy, please?" Cami pleaded. Fiyero smiled and picked her up and danced with her.

_It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad I need you_

There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'__Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'__Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone…_

"He's a really nice guy. You'd totally be impressed. Do you approve of this dress?" Cami asked ten years later. Fiyero set down his magazine and looked up at his daughter. She was wearing a floor-length red dress with ruffles at the bottom. Fiyero smiled approvingly.

Back in Cami's bedroom, she told him that the prom was a week away and she needed to practice her dancing. Fiyero smiled and put on some slow music. Together, the two of them danced across Cami's bedroom floor.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'__Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'__Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

She will be gone

Fiyero opened the door and hugged his twenty-seven-year-old daughter. She hugged him back, tears filling her eyes.

"Come in." Fiyero told his daughter. She entered the house, followed by her boyfriend of four years, Aaden Thropp.

The two of them sat on the loveseat while Mark and his wife of eight years, Glinda, sat on the couch. Fiyero noticed the ring on Cami's finger and felt tears in his eyes – his baby was growing up.

"Dad, I know the wedding's six months away, but could you help me with my dancing, please?" Cami pleaded.

"Of course, sweetie." Fiyero told her, kissing her forehead.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'__Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to even miss one song  
'__Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone._


End file.
